Devil's First Zero
by enchanttheme
Summary: Hi i'm new here and this is the first time i'm posting here so I hope I'll get even a bit of love XD  Just as the title say it's Hiruma's first zero.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Devil's first zero

Genre: Romance

Pairings: HirumaxMamori

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters. (I really don't)

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Mamori studiously focused her eyes on the blackboard while jotting down notes from time to time. She could hear the bored sighs made by her classmates. She automatically looked at the clock. It was 3:15, 15 minutes away from football practice. She herself sighed but focused her eyes yet again on the board.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Students paid more attention to the time that to their teacher. Some discreetly glanced at their watches and as if not satisfied as to what they're seeing, they turn to the clock. While some try to distract themselves by doing every random thing they can think of to pass time, limiting it to things that won't get them in trouble of any sort and won't get noticed by their teacher who was more than enthusiastically discussing whatnot. They eagerly checked the time again and could not hide the look of disappointment that crossed their face. It was 3:10, 10 minutes away from salvation.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

If there was a person other than Mamori who was not bored, it was none other than Hiruma. Basically because of the simple reason that he can do anything he wanted. He can practically throw a bomb this very second just for his amusement and no one would dare to stop him… well except maybe for a particular red head who could unapologetically stare him down without a single ounce of fear. Although at this moment he was too preoccupied with his laptop to even care about his surroundings.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

He folded his laptop with a click and suddenly every slouched back turned straight and stiff. Uneasiness started to fill the air. Everyone was waiting for the devil's next move, readying themselves to either run or start begging for their lives. But he just stood up and strode off the classroom with his laptop clipped on his side and hands on his pockets.

When he was gone the bell rang.

Everyone took a breath of relief. They hurriedly packed their things and walked out of the classroom light headed.

The last one to exit was Mamori. She was walking to the corridor when her math teacher called her attention.

"Anezaki-san."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Can you please give this to Hiruma-san." He handed her a folded paper, looking composed but his trembling hand gave him away.

She inquiringly looked up but he hurriedly walked away almost running. She regarded the paper closely. It was their test last week. She unfolded it and was shocked at what she saw.

Mamori was humming melodiously to a private tune when the light air encasing her suddenly dissipated, only to be replaced by heavy eeriness. This only meant one thing…

As if on cue the door was kicked open.

"Coffee, fucking manager."

She dutifully poured steaming black coffee on a cup.

"What the fuck is this?" Hiruma demanded, glaring at the helpless paper a top the stacks of the football paraphernalia.

"Sensei told me to give you that." She tried to act cool, acting like she had not seen what was inside.

He crumpled the paper without an ounce of curiosity and from his distance, threw it at the trash with lethal precision.

"You wouldn't even open it? What if it was important?" she questioned while depositing the coffee in the work table.

"Tsk. What are you so fucked out about?" He observed her with obscure scrutiny.

"Well…You see…" she straightened the pleats on her skirt over and over again, feeling a bit guilty from her prying.

"Kekeke. You read it." He flatly stated.

"…."

"Now, now, now… who doesn't have manners fucking manager? You incessantly pester me with your damn lectures on morals and here we are in this very situation. Kekeke."

She cutely pouted her lips and was preparing for a retort when she saw him writing in his devil's handbook.

"Don't you dare" she sternly warned, all her good intentions forgotten.

"Or what?" he challengingly stared at her.

"Or.. or…or…" she rummaged her thoughts to give him a good threat and smiled triumphantly when she thought of one, "or I'll tell on you."

"Tell everyone what exactly, fucking manager?" he chewed on his sugarless gum, not feeling an inch threatened.

"Tell everyone that the devil genius failed one test in math with a glorious zero. Hah!" she placed her hands on her hips totally proud of herself.

_I knew you'd say that_. "Well then, be prepared to see your face with a cheerleading costume on in every corner of Japan."

She did not really mind if he would tell the world about her prying on his test result but the cheerleading outfit was completely another thing. That was embarrassing.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

She can never really win from this dirty playing devil.

"What do you want then, in return of not publicizing _that_?"

"Kekeke. Saturday. Library. 4pm." With that said he strode off the field. From the clubhouse, she could hear the melodious sound of Hiruma's AK-47 signalling the start of practice and... torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Devil's First Zero

Chapter: 2

Genre: Romance

Pairing: HirumaXMamori

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

A/N: Thank you for the read and reviews! Now on with the reading (:

People young and old filled the library. Each one with a different purpose. Some came to find treasures. Some came to find peace and quiet. Some came to cool off and maybe sleep. And a few came to study.

"Remove your feet from the table, Hiruma-kun." Mamori silently scolded.

"Tsk. Tables are meant to be used." He reasoned out.

"Yes, Hiruma-kun, they are! But for things, not for feet!" she said in a lowered voice, not wanting to draw any more attention than they could possibly have with him around.

"And my damn feet is not a thing?" he inquired, his right brow elevated.

"Ugh, just put it down, please." She asked nicely, changing her tactic, intelligently showing him her puppy dog face. And at fortunate times, not even the infamous devil could resist that.

Hiruma silently cursed but chose to do what was asked. _Asked, not told to, _he stressed_. _Just to get things over with.

A moment later, they started solving math problems with no complaints from Hiruma which Mamori found beyond normalcy but took advantage of this mood of his. He looked at the problems she gave him and started answering them.

In Hiruma record time, he finished answering all the problems with confidence and ease. He passed back the answer sheet to her without uttering another word.

She started checking his answers in deep concentration. She was halfway to finishing correcting when she felt someone's gaze bore on her. She automatically looked at Hiruma but found him too preoccupied with his _stuff_, typing away on his beloved laptop. She turned her gaze around expecting to find someone, anyone, but it was only her and Hiruma in this section of the library. And the reason was a no brainer since she couldn't think of anyone else, aside from the football players, who could be able to stand being with Hiruma for more than a few seconds without literally wittering away. So she shrugged the whole thing off as just her imagination and continued her task at hand.

A few seconds later, she felt the same thing again. The same feeling. The same sentiment. So once again she looked up to survey her surroundings but again there was no one in sight, except of course for Hiruma who was physically present beside her but she knew better. Right at this very moment he's swimming in his thoughts filled with Amefuto, startegies and tactics, forming new plays… and, heaven forbid, blackmails.

She sighed and continued where she left off. She abruptly lifted her head to say something to him but ended up catching him staring at her.

She gasped.

Completely unfazed, he continued to stare as his head came excruciatingly close, lower…and lower. She panicked, not knowing whether to stop him or what. Her mind was on alert mode but could not decide on a proper course of action so she did what was the most natural thing to do – she closed her eyes. Obviously, there was no other option for her. Her heart beat fast as she anticipatedly waited for his lips to land on hers. After a few minutes of eager anticipation, nothing came to be. She reluctantly opened her eyes only to see him reaching for one of the many unstacked books beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little out of breath as she tried to appease the pounding of her heart.

"This." He shoved the book to her face as he slouched back to his seat. The book read, Amefuto for experts. "I kept glancing on the books beside you and this caught my eye."

"Oh." She reddened. And wished he did not notice her a while ago, closed eyes and all.

He regarded her and cackled loudly as he rapidly picked up the situation. "You have a dirty mind fucking manager! You damn thought I was going to kiss you. Kekeke."

"I definitely did not!" she vehemently denied.

Instead of verbally teasing the hell out of her from being found out, he thought of another way to tease her and to press the apparent truth out of her words. He slowly dipped his head to her and this time with the real intention of kissing her. When their faces were merely a breath apart, he teasingly asked, "Are you damn sure you did not want a kiss?"

But her tongue was tied and her mind lost. She awaited the contact. The heat. The sensation.

She could hear the wild beating of her heart.

And the beeping of it. Beeping?

She opened her eyes and was temporarily blinded by the light. She blinked as her eyes started to focus. She scanned the place. She was in her room. In her bed. And her alarm clock traitorously continued beeping.

It was all a dream. Hiruma. The supposed kiss. It was just a dream… a dream.

"Ugh."She covered her face with her pillow. How could she have not known the difference of the real Hiruma and the Hiruma in her dreams. And no, she does not have feelings for him. No, she absolutely does not.

Her message alert tone ringing took her out of her moping. It was from Hiruma.

_You better be not late damn manager. Saturday. Library. 4pm_.

She deposited her phone on her bedside table, walked out of bed and got ready for school. She could deny all she wants but she was looking forward to that particular Saturday, anticipation fuelling her heart to beat faster than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.

Mamori breathed in and out, pacing the four corners of her room, not that it was too spacious but just for lack of a thing to do. She was trying to walk off the remaining minutes she had calculated so that she could arrive at the library neither too early nor late. Arriving too early would hint eagerness and arriving late would just tick Hiruma off, better stay on the safe side - _dull and safe equals boring_ her mind added briefly. _Welcome to my world_, she countered.

"Mom I'm going." She decided to wear her comfy flats. With Hiruma around, you always have to be ready to run.

"Are you going out with friends?" her mom peeked through the kitchen.

"No, just to the library."

"Oh. Ok. Take care." Her mom sighed worriedly. _Sometimes I wonder if I should be thankful that my daughter's social life is close to zero. _

Mamori inwardly smiled, she arrived just in time.

She walked over to the Math section and on her way there, she passed by a group of teenagers who were too noisy to be in the library. She was about to give them a piece of her mind when she saw Hiruma walk over to them.

"Fucking shut the hell up or get out!"

The light cheery atmosphere turned to gloom as they were now cowering from fear and zipped their mouths shut. Hiruma walked pass them and was trying to shoot the boy who was in the act of sticking his bubblegum under the table but Mamori was experienced enough to stop Hiruma ahead of time.

"Hiruma-kun, don't."

"Tough luck, kid."

The boy chewed the said gum again and ran out of the library.

"Since when did you start caring about what people do in the library, Hiruma-kun?" she was left puzzled by his actions.

To answer her question, he took his megaphone and shouted for every person to hear, "Today this is my damn turf so I better not hear even the tiniest noise and I expect everyone to behave as it is befitting to behave in my territory or else."

Everyone with hearing distance unconsciously nodded and if possible tried to silence even the sound of their breaths. Some decided that it was time to leave the library but most remained for lack of choice.

"Your turf?"

"Yes damn it. And no noise in the library fucking manager." He added strictly.

Mamori gaped at him. He did not look like he belonged here, in the library of all places. "Is this some kind of community work for all the crimes you committed?"

"Don't be so naïve damn manager."

Maybe that was too good to be true but that was the best thing she could think of. _I mean Hiruma, of all people, volunteering and sharing his time to be of service to the community just because? No way._ Well maybe she could have believed it if he was stationed at a precinct or somewhere else but never at the library.

"Kekeke. Can't believe it, can you damn manager." He flatly stated, his eyes shinning brightly of evil intent.

"Who in their right mind would believe such Hiruma-kun." She was still recovering from the turn of events when a thought came. "Did you want me to tutor you while you were in duty?"

"Hell of an idea fucking manager. I need no damn tutoring. You're here to be my substitute as I wreak havoc in and around Japan and collect blackmails." He said as a matter of factly.

"So I just came here for that?" she demanded, fully annoyed of how things came about.

"What the hell are you so worked out for?" he popped his gum.

_What the hell am I so worked out for? I got out of bed an hour earlier than I should. I spent an hour bathing. I had a hard time choosing what to wear. To think that I even applied lipgloss on and you ask me what the hell is wrong? _"Nothing." She replied instead. It's not as if she could tell him that anyway, telling him that is like admitting… _Admitting what Mamori? _her mind probed_**.**__ Admitting nothing,_ she thought defensively.

"Just go already." She shooed him away, hoping that as he was gone, strange thoughts would stop coming from her mind as well.

"You're weird damn manager." He pointed out but left anyway.

Leaving Mamori to drown in her thoughts.

One incredibly hot boy came inside the library to return books. He was tall and had marvelous blue eyes that Mamori could not help but be momentarily mesmerized. She secretly appraised him from his brilliant smile, to his masculine nose… and oh his eyes, it was the color of the sea that somehow added character to his already blatant appeal. "To return please." His voice screamed of confidence.

Mamori gave him a melting smile and took his library card from him. "This won't take long."

"Take all the time you need." He flashed his winsome smile.

Mamori smiled back and scanned his card.

"You work here?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No, just covering someone's spot."

"Oh. But you come here often?"

"Why?" She looked up.

His smile was spectacular from where she was. "Maybe because I want to see more of you."

"Oh." She glowed red. She was not new with flirtations but she's also no expert.

Mamori was still debating what to reply when the supposed librarian gently pushed her aside.

"Kekeke, came back in time I see. Let me check your due date again."

"But Hiruma-kun I already…" Hiruma cut her off. "Look the little girl's trying to get the book, why don't you help her fucking manager."

Mamori did see the girl he was pointing at and could not find it in her heart to ignore her. In response to her motherly instinct, she went to help her but not before giving Hiruma a warning look. In which Hiruma responded with a noncommittal shrug.

"Oh will you look at that… your book was already _**overdue**_." His voice dangerously low and his eyes gleamed red.

"Hhhhhhow much do I have to pay?" He tried not to embarrass himself by not peeing in his pants.

"Not a lot. Just your life." He was itching to hold his gun.

"Ahhhhhh. Uhhhhhhm." The boy never thought that a short harmless flirting with _the_ angel would soon result in a kiss of death. _I don't want to die young… I still have dreams… wishes to fulfill… Kami-sama…_

"Is everything alright?" Mamori asked looking from Hiruma to the boy and back to Hiruma again.

"No. He's about to make his leave. Right?" he gave him a dead intent look.

"Ahhh, yyyyes." He tried to walk straight though his knees were barely supporting him. Nevertheless, it was still a happy day. He survived for another day didn't he. _Thank you Kami-sama I promise not to mess with the angel… his angel ever again._

Mamori could not picture that the man walking comically was the same man who entered the library minutes ago with poise and finesse.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"What?" His poker face on guard.

She sighed. She knew she would not get anything from him. He was just too good at hiding… he always was and he always will be. "Then, I'll be on my way now since you're already here… Hiruma-kun are you even listening?" Now she's the one itching for her broomstick. Such a jerk. He was already slouched on his laptop typing with god light speed.

"Hiruma-kun, I said I was going! Hiruma-kun!"

"Hn."

_No use being angry, Mamori_ she reminded herself. _No one could separate the devil from his laptop you know that better than anyone else. _One of the reasons why she hates technology.

"See you Monday, Hiruma-kun."

She looked at the setting sun. The day was almost over and nothing eventful took place. The Saturday she was mooning over turned out to be just another day… and a boring one so it seems. Dreams will only be dreams.

As soon as she was out of the door, he took his holy grail and started scribbling.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily fucking prince charming. No one comes to hell and back alive."

"Cerberus!"

A/N: I leave the rest to your imagination ^-^ Much appreciation for the people who favorited this fanfic and placed it on alert! It bring me so much warmth and happiness to receive your gestures Don't worry more updates will be coming if you're still interested.


	4. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.

"How was your weekend Mamo-chan?" her friend, Ako asked.

"Sigh. Same same." She answered, dejected.

"I hate to say this but I'll say it anyway…"

"I told you so!" Asa, who just came in the classroom, interrupted.

Mamori and Ako regarded her with disbelief.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly, "You'll say it anyway Ako-chan."

"Yes! I was about to say it until you came stealing my line." She pouted.

"No one's stopping you to try again." Asa urged.

With renewed spirit she opened her mouth "I told…"

"How childish of you guys." Mamori interjected, feeling pathetic. She should have spent her weekend with Ako and Asa, they invited her to go shopping with them but she declined because she already agreed to Hiruma's invitation, not that she has a choice. Add the fact that her dream really convinced her to not cancel. Why did she ever think that her library dream would somehow come to life?

"Hey!" Ako complained, oblivious to Mamori's inner mourning.

"No need to repeat the obvious Ako-chan." Mamori said, low in spirit.

Both of her friends turned serious. "What's wrong Mamo-chan?"

"I don't know… I just feel like I'm not really _living _my life… that I'm somehow being short-lived. I mean we're in our third year and all I've been doing is studying… doing club activities… being the responsible manager…Always doing what I'm expected of. Is that really living? I want to explore, to widen my horizon, to discover new things, to have fun with my friends…" she stopped to look at her friends, "to meet new people, to date, and ultimately to…fall in love. Isn't that the goal of any young teenager?"

"Then you can be that Mamo-chan. It's not too late. And with your angel-like looks you'll even have a life that any other teenage girl would die for." Asa encouraged, fully understanding where she's coming from.

"Of course you can have that Mamo-chan. You just have to change your perspective a little. Analyze less. Enjoy more. Be just a girl instead of trying to be some superwoman." Ako second emoted.

A little light emerged from Mamori's eyes, "You're both right. I can do that. I can be just a girl and enjoy life but… enjoy while knowing my limitations." Well she just can't go acting irresponsibly now could she.

"Of course. So how about today after school?"

"There's football practice. How about tomorrow? Hiruma-kun will take the team to god knows where for a secret training."

"Perfect." Ako high-fived Asa.

"Mamo-nee is something the matter?" Suzannna asked, her antenna on alert.

"Why do you ask Suzanna-chan?" Mamori was busy looking at her clipboard.

"There's just something different with you Mamo-chan."

"Oh. Don't mind me." She responded. "Will you look at that Sena has improved his speed yet again." she shared, discreetly trying to change the subject.

Suzanna suddenly jumped for joy and started cheering for Sena who was trying to outrun the hungry Cerberus.

Mamori silently went back to the clubroom.

Hiruma followed her movements from the side of his eyes.

_Well played fucking manager._

Mamori was having the time of her life. She was together with her two bestfriends, enjoying good coffee partnered with fun sensible conversations. She was laughing her head off.

"Excuse me." A man in his mid-forties came to their table. "I'm sorry to disturb but I can't help noticing you Miss. I'm Matt Farell and I'm actually looking for a new face for our new line of clothes and you are perfect for that job." He was looking directly at Mamori.

"Me?" _Was she in some kind of gag show?_

"I understand that this may come as a shock and may be unbelievable but looking at you… I couldn't pass up such a rare opportunity. Anyway here's my card. My company's name is there. You can check it out if you want." He turned professional. "Think about it Miss. You could save our asses here… it took us almost a year to find someone suitable for the job. Call me."

They waited until the man was out of the door before her friends started shrieking. "Mamo-chan! Oh my! You'll be famous!"

"We don't even know if it's legal or not. What if he's in some gang looking for prostitutes to be sold off or worst he's some serial killer targeting students. Let's be realistic here." Mamori sanely reasoned out.

"Then why don't we find out." Asa took out her cellphone and dialed a number. She was talking on the phone in no time. She was nodding her head. She bid goodbye and closed her phone.

SHE SCREAMED.

"Mamo-chan! It's true. They were named by a famous magazine as Enterprise of the year for four consecutive years now. Their business is based in the US and they are currently in search for the next face of their new clothing line which they are about to launch next year. And Matt Farell is the one in charge of finding that next big thing." She emphasized the last three words by looking at thin air with her hands clasped together.

It was Ako's turn to scream. "Mamori this must be the sign you were asking for. A chance to live your life to the fullest and what did I tell you, it might turn out better than any teenage girl's and it surprisingly did!"

Both of them were already way ahead of themselves. "All those expensive clothes, designer bags, shoes…" Dreamily imagining being in the piles of the aforementioned things.

"Hey, you two, stop! We don't even know if I'll be great in front of the camera."

Both were taken out of their trance.

"Only one way to find out." Asa waved the calling card.

"Alright. I'll just try. What are the odds that I'll be accepted anyway."

"You're a natural. One look at you and I know you'll be a gem. Trust me Dahling' I've been in this industry far too long to know talent when I see one." The gay photographer praised her in English.

She smiled a thank you in return, fully understanding the language but was too overwhelmed to even form a single word.

She felt dizzy, her head heavy. Everything felt surreal. She was wearing an exquisite gown made for and worn by a princess, wearing it even made her feel like one.

She did not expect this. She did not even believe for this to be possible. It's like her own body has a mind of its own, regally posing in front of the camera once the flashes starts.

She squinched her eyes shut and slapped both sides of her face. _If this is a dream please wake up now, Mamori._ But once she opened them she was still there.

She looked around, lights surrounded her. She was in the midst of professionals. Of artists. _Could she really do this? There are still a lot to consider like her school, her family, her friends and most importantly her future. Is this her future? Is this what's meant for her?_ Thoughts continuously flooded her mind.

"Well how's my gem?" Matt Farell proudly asked. Proud of himself for his sharp keen eyes and proud of her because she did not disappoint. She turned out to be quite a talent, posing instinctively in front of the camera, her form and bodyline wonderfully angled producing excellent shots.

"Truthfully, very overwhelmed." She gave him an uncertain smile.

"No pressure Anezaki-san although I can only give you at least a week to think it over. We're way behind schedule." He gave her a pat in her shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Farell that may be enough."

Mamori was silently eating and glancing at her mom from time to time. She was both thankful and surprised when her mom allowed her to try to model.

"What is it Mamori? You've been fidgety the whole time."

"Well mom… I've been considering taking the job. Do you think I should?" she was seeking advice from her mom.

"I know this is something you just can't decide overnight. Your future is at stake here but life has always been loops of uncertainties sweetheart and sometimes life can be too cruel. But there is such a thing called choice, my dear. You have the power to make your life worth living. You design your life. It's not an easy decision and I'm afraid that this time only you can decide for yourself. I'm your mother Mamori but I can't control your life and I can't make decisions for you especially now that you're almost becoming your own woman." She cupped her face. "You're mature enough to decide for yourself and besides, you know yourself better than anyone else. All I can do is to support you. But let me ask you one thing Mamori, if you let go of this opportunity would you still be able to live with yourself? Think it through Mamori. It would be a hard decision but ultimately you have to make one." her mother hugged her with so much love and understanding.

"Think it through Mamori." She kissed her cheeks.

"So are you going?" Ako questioned during lunchtime. Mamori begged them to keep it a secret until she made her choice.

"I thought it through last night and I decided to go. It's an opportunity of a lifetime and I don't think I'd like myself very much if I let this chance go to waste. I do not want to wake up one morning regretting. And I realized that either way I will have what ifs… because if I do grab this chance then maybe one day I will have to question myself what if I didn't and if I didn't take this then what if I did… do you get me? Whatever choice I make I still have things to give up… things to leg go off. So might as well live my life a little dangerously. Enjoy the ride while I still can. A time will come when we have to leap to get to the place we want to go and I think it's my time to leap."

Ako and Asa sniffed, trying to stop their now pouring tears.

"When will you be going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So unfair of you Mamo-chan!"

"Trust me, it'll be for the best. If I stay here too long I might want to change my mind so…"

Both her friends sent secret messages to each other.

"Have you told them?"

"I will later after they return from their secret training. They're getting stronger you know… and Sena's growing up… he doesn't need me now to protect him." She wistfully looked up at the sky. One of the last times she'll be looking at the sky from Japan.

"We will miss you Mamo-chan… Please don't forget us… Call us once you land safely…" they hugged each other.

All three of them cried and started making promises of never ending friendship and constant communication.

She was at the rooftop enjoying her peace and quiet, treasuring it for the moment. The team will soon arrive, so she would have to bid peace and quiet goodbye but somehow she missed the team's screaming… Hiruma's cackles… Cerberus' barks…

She stood near the fence. She was trying to form the right things to say once the team arrives when her train of thought was interrupted by familiar wails of fear and panic. They were coming from the sky so she looked up and saw Hiruma kicking the boys out of the airplane.

"Hiruma-kun!" she shouted.

Hiruma might have heard her but ignored her just the same.

"Kekeke. That's my surprise for a job well done!" Hiruma continued to kick each member of the team out of the airplane. He was enjoying himself too much.

The Devil Bats players were in the mercy of gravity as they were falling down fast.

"Must press the right button." Sena opened his clenched eyes and saw how fast he was falling. "Ahhhhhh!" he closed his eyes again but this time tighter.

"Mukya! Is it the red or white button?" Monta helplessly looked at both buttons and remembered their captain's exact words _Choose correctly fucking brats. It's either you fly like a bat or explode to tiny pieces like a devil bat firework_.

_Devil Bat color is red so maybe I'll choose red but what if Hiruma-san knows that we'll choose red and instead made the white button the right button that will open the parachute_, they all tried to think like Hiruma but failed generously.

_I'll choose red._

_I'll choose white._

_Red._

_White._

All of them chose a color.

_Kami-sama…._

_ I still have to tell Suzanna-chan that I…_

_ Mukya! I want too see Mamo-nee…_

_ I'm hungry…_

_ Twirl… twirl…_

_ Kami-sama…_

_ Hiruma you bastard…_

Then they heard explosions.

"Sena!" Mamori shouted. She ran to the football ground. She saw everyone panting from exhaustion and shaking from the ordeal. They lay flat on the ground breathing hard.

"Mukya I chose the right button!" Monta proudly stated.

"What button did you chose Monta?" Sena asked weakly.

"The white one."

"Me too."

"But I chose the red one."

"I did too."

Leaving everyone confused.

Hiruma came down from the airplane. "Kekeke. No button was right or wrong. Whatever button you choose it will activate the parachute."

_Pure evil._

They looked at Hiruma through torture-tormented eyes and crumbled on the ground.

Hiruma's definition of fun is truly torture.

"So mean of you Hiruma-kun." She could imagine the mental torture they have gone through from choosing between the two buttons, between two choices... and infinitely one goal, saving their lives. Coincidentally she was also at their position not so long ago and maybe everything would turn out just fine like how everyone was still alive now.

She cleared her throat, "Since everyone is already here then I'd like to make an announcement."

Hiruma popped his gum.

"I don't know how to begin saying this but I'll just go straight to the point. Starting today I'm officially quitting as your team manager." She said a little offhandedly.

The team looked at her with shocked faces and a single question ringing in their minds, which Sena voiced out, "Why Mamo-nee?"

"I'm leaving Japan. My flight's actually tomorrow. We'll you see…" she started narrating how she ended up going to the States.

"Wow! Mamo-nee that's wonderful." Sena was sad but he was happy for his Nee-chan. He did not doubt that she'll do well as a supermodel, it's his nee-chan they're talking about. "One day, I'll meet you there Mamo-nee."

"I'll hold you to that Sena."

"Mukya! Me too Mamo-nee… I'll see you there so don't go getting married yet…" Monta sniffed from crying.

Mamori laughed but nodded just the same.

"Fighting, Mamori-san!"

"Thank you everyone."

"Won't the captain say something?" fucking old man asked.

"Tsk. She needs no words from me."

"How about bon voyage, Hiruma-kun…"

"Then bon voyage, fucking ex manager."

When past midnight came, the noise in the clubroom came to a halt, as each member silently left the clubroom with light hearts and heavy feet. They bid their last goodbyes to Mamori since she requested that they need not come at the airport to avoid emotions from cracking and minds from changing.

They longingly looked at the football field that once brought them together and helped forge bonds that outstood and will outstand the tests of time.

At the center of the field stood the manager of the team, the big sister, the mother, the clean freak... and at more than one time the devil's support... though the devil would never admit to such ludicrous fact.

The easy breeze of spring lingered through her skin causing her to momentarily shiver.

And everything went black.

Alarmed, she pulled the intrusive thing that fell on her head with a thud and was hindering her sense of sight. It was a jersey jacket and it was not just any jersey jacket... it was the captain's. She could smell the faint hint of gun powder and Hiruma's own unique scent which did nothing but tease her from burying her face into it.

"Control Mamori... Control..." she summoned.

"Quit gaping at it!" an annoyed masculine voice reprimanded from her back.

She did not realize she was staring at it for a full minute.

"Did you give this to me Hiruma-kun?" More like threw she corrected inwardly.

"Fuck no. It just randomly fell from the sky."

Smooth Mamori... Just smooth… she berated herself. The answer was as clear as day.

She silently coated her thin school uniform with his jacket. She relaxed and wallowed on the sudden warmth that encased her. They stood side by side in the center of the field. No words were exchanged, nor were feelings conveyed but Mamori was flooded with relief and unexplainable contentment. It occurred to her, that time and again this has always been enough... for now at least.

"Better stop munching those creampuffs now or you'd end up like fucking fatty instead of a supermodel." he menacingly advised.

She gave him a warm smile instead of a retort. It was after all their last night together. "I'm generous at the moment so I'll let that slide and any other remarks that you'd like to add Hiruma-kun."

"Keh. Where's the fun in that."

Silence fell again as both of them were preoccupied, Mamori with thoughts of the future and Hiruma with whatnots. They stayed still for a couple of minutes, just looking forth the dark sky... Until Hiruma started to take his leave.

Mamori quick in her action yanked his jacket away from her body, "Eh, you forgot your jacket Hiruma-kun."

"Keep it." He stated simply.

She was about to smile from his sudden concern when he added, "Even your fats can't shield you from the slight chill creampuffs."

Despite herself, she laughed.

"I will surely miss you Hiruma-kun..." suddenly panic stricken she started to babble, "I mean you know... not just you but everyone else on the team. Sena, Monta, Kurita, Yukimitsu, Daikichi, Tetsuo, Muasahi..."

He popped his bubblegum and gave her a disinterested shrug, saving her for anymore unnecessary embarrassment.

She inwardly sighed. Relieved that Hiruma was not the least bit affected by her sudden slip... though she admitted there was a slight pinch in her heart.

He lay calmly on the team's bench busily cleaning his gun, his eyes glinting when he shouted to warn her. "Careful on your way out of the field... I might have forgotten to diffuse a few bombs here and there."

"Very funny, Hiruma-kun..." But she did cross the football field with diligence and with extra caution. No harm in trying to keep all her vital parts intact. She could hear Hiruma laughing from the distance. She bit her tongue gently to distract her from shouting at him. She can't lose her concentration as important matters were at hand. 

"Some guy you are Hiruma-kun..." she breathed out instead. It was spoken too soft for him to hear or was it? But either way, no response came from Hiruma. She let out a sigh of relief when both her feet landed out of the _bomb site_ but subsequently almost lost her balance when a bright shiny object was whirled at her.

A triumphant smile decorated her face as she held it.

"Damn, looks like you learned a thing or two from practice." 

With a sudden pounce of energy, she was about to boast when her smile suddenly disappeared as she realized what she was holding... It was a gold necklace adorned by an elaborate red football outlined in gold as its pendant.

Her beating heart rang in her ears. Blood started to rise from her veins making her face red. And Oh her knees... were they even called knees when they can barely support her? 

She tried to think but words were far from her, very far from her.

"It's a bribe for a future deal." he simply stated. Her knowledge of speech still lost to her, she waited for him to continue. But it looks like that was all she was getting from him.

In no time he was on his move, walking out of the school premises.

Helpless, she followed him.

She was almost at the school gate when he stopped just outside the gate, making her retrace her steps. They were positioned face to face, the open gate separating them.

"Just a damn advice Anezaki, once you wear that then that seals the deal." 

Finally getting enough air, she was able to speak. "How would you even know if I will... wear it I mean?"

He just looked at her with his piercing green eyes and his usual grin when his on top of everything. When was he ever out of the loop anyways?

Resigned she blew her bangs away from her face. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind Hiruma-kun."

She even gave her salute.

"As long as you damn remember that Anezaki there's a good chance you'll save your soul or fucking lose it... whichever you will choose."

"I think that's one of the longest statements I've heard you say Hiruma-kun." she humorously deduced, then added, "But don't you think it's unfair on my part not knowing whatever this deal we are talking about?"

He gazed into her, his stormy green eyes meeting her baby blues.

Hypnotized and suddenly daring, she raised her arm to gently touch his face. Her warm palm made contact with his cold hard face. She waited for him to slap her hand away but Hiruma made no movement to do so.

She stifled a sigh. Any girl could just drown into his eyes. For an instance he let his guard down, his nonchalant façade falling… And for this short precious seconds, she could see the Hiruma no one dared to see… the Hiruma he allowed no one to meet even himself.

He reached for her outstretched hand which was palming his face and for a brief moment held it into his. She could swear he tenderly squeezed it before he let go. And _he_ was back.

"Kekeke. Works for me." And he was off to only the devil knows where.

She held the necklace close to her heart and whispered to the wind, hoping that it would send her message to its intended recipient.

_"One day Hiruma-kun… One day…"_

A/N: And that's the end of this story! The direction of the story might have been way far from the previous chapters but well that's just how I write I want to thank everyone for their support especially for those who added this fic to their favorites and for those who placed this on alert. My endless gratitude to you guys. Perhaps a sequel is in order? Until then, Ciao!

PS Sorry for the long update. Life was toxic so yah.


End file.
